


You Are Beautiful.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Praise, insecure reader, some soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You are a bit bigger and not the most secure in your own skin, luckily your two boyfriends, Billy and Stu aren't happy about you talking down about yourself so they simply must do something about that.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/You, Poly!Ghostface - Relationship, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You
Kudos: 77





	You Are Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> AY! Billy and Stu and you, a one-shot of a request I did a little bit ago on tumblr, throwing it up here, plus sized AFAB reader and our boys being encouraging. A little hot, a little soft, a little sweet, what more do you want? SO! As per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all HEAVILY encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people. Thank you so much for reading and as always I hope you enjoy!

You were frustrated. 

Looking yourself over in your floor length bedroom mirror, you were just upset. You were supposed to be getting ready for a date with your two favorite boys but instead you were fussing over what to wear. Lamenting how the outfit that you initially picked out, excited about it, thinking it would be perfect, turned out to be less than so when you actually tried it on. You huffed in frustration, hands on your hips as you looked yourself over, turning slowly as you looked yourself over. 

You got so caught up that you had not been paying attention to the time at all. You had taken so long that your boys had shown up, on time, and ready to go and you still weren’t ready. Your phone chimed and you checked it, cursing under your breath when you realized that you had taken too long and they were here. You let out a sigh and decided to go let them in, have them in a for a bit while you finished getting ready, 

Thumping downstairs in a rush, hand out and meeting the doorknob and flinging the front door open, greeted with the ever wonderful sight of your two boys Billy and Stu.

Fuck.

The way they smile at you makes you smile in kind, the way Stu greets you so excitedly and the way Billy smiles with that little-

“Hey”

-makes your heart melt just a bit. Your smile doesn’t last as you take a step back, holding the door open as you say,

“I am so sorry but I’m not ready yet guy’s, come on in.”

“Awe no problem baby we have a long while before the movie.”

“Yeah no need to rush.”

“Still I feel bad keeping you waiting.”

They followed you up the stairs and back into your room, Billy fell back onto your bed, arms out and Stu asked,

“So what’s the hold up sweetness?”

You bit your bottom lip and turned your gaze away from Stu and back to your closet,

“Dunno if I should say.”

Your eyes were down as you were looking through your closet, flirting through hangers, you caught Stu out of your periphery in the mirror coming up behind you. Arms wrapped around your waist, kiss placed on your temple and he whispered a low warning,

“Y/n…”

Damn it. You knew that tone, you had better fess up.

“I’m just being picky about what to wear.”

“Oh? That all?”

Stu didn’t believe you for one second.

“Yeah that’s all.”

God you were such a bad liar in front of them, Stu’s hands on your hips and he squeezed gently,

“You had an outfit in mind?”

Stu knew you way to well and you nodded and he encouraged you,

“Show me?”

You looked in the mirror and met his gaze, that smile, of course you would listen. You pulled out the skirt and he said,

“Looks cute. What’s wrong with it?”

A beat, a sigh and you finally say,

“I don’t like how it looks on me.”

A laugh from behind you, Billy on the bed as he calls out,

“I sincerely doubt anything could look bad on you.”

“Guys really-”

Stu stops you, arms around you tighter as he says,

“I agree with Billy,-”

Obviously he would.

“-we will be the judge on how it looks, try it on.”

You never could say no to them. Stu’s lets you go and the robe loosened and you shimmed your way into the skirt, you stood up straight once it was on and Stu slides your robe off. You looked yourself over in the mirror for what must have been the hundredth time that afternoon, bottom lip tugged on with your teeth, just a bra and that tight skirt and before there was a chance for a single negative thought to enter your mind Stu had his hands on you again as he said, 

“Baby you look so good, what were you worried about?”

“I want to see too.”

Stu’s arms around your middle as he lifted you a little and pulled you backwards towards your bed, 

“C’mon.”

You rolled your eyes with a sigh, pretending to be put out as Stu put his hands on your shoulders, presenting you to Billy who’s eyes roamed over your body,

“And what is the problem exactly?”

Shit.

The way they both looked at you, like you were the best damn thing they had seen it was so hard to still feel insecure but that thought still tugged at the back of your mind. You averted your eyes as you said quietly.

“I don’t like my thighs.”

Billy scoffed and rolled off the bed, he stood on the opposite side Billy looking over your head and snapped his fingers before pointing down to the bed,

“Stu.”

He was on the bed so fast, Stu and you had that in common both compelled to listen when Billy looked at either of you like that and especially when he talked like that. 

Billy started to walk around the bed to where you were,

“We really don’t like you talking about yourself like that, do we Stu?”

A hum from Stu, you glanced down, he was looking up to you, a small shake of his head and when your gaze broke away and back to Billy he was much closer, 

“We go on and on about how beautiful you are-”

He was behind you now, hand brushing some of your hair away from your neck, 

“-how fucking hot you and you still don’t believe us.”

He leaned in and there was something about just having him so close to you when he was like this that made heat bloom between your thighs, there was so much implication in his movements and intentions, how he spoke to you, low,

“It’s just a little bit insulting y/n.”

His lips met the side of your neck and you suppressed the urge to shiver even as his hands found your upper thighs and slid up over the smooth material of your skirt and up your hips and just kept traveling upwards as he continued,

“I guess we are just going to have to convince you.”

Now how were they going to do that?

“Here’s what you are going to do for me-”

Stu cleared his throat and it drew a laugh from you and Billy before Billy added on,

“-and for Stu too of course.”

Another kiss on your neck, his hands had made their way to rest just under your breasts, fingers on the edge of your bra, 

“You’re gonna hike up that frankly criminally tight skirt and let Stu here convince you just how wonderful your thighs can be-”

A bite where neck meets shoulder that makes your breath hitch before he adds,

“-especially when one of us is between them.”

You couldn’t say no, fuck they were both so good at it but fuck Stu’s mouth was fucking incredible, before you should think your hands were moving down, fingers hooking in the hem of your skirt as you started to pull it up, then a pause when you realized.

Oh that is why Stu is on his back, Billy wants you to sit on Stu’s face and you were a tad reluctant, worried again and Stu’s hand gripped your thigh and you looked to him and that look of his,

“Why’d you stop? C’mon y/n I’m dying for a taste over here.”

He sounded so fucking needy and Billy’s hands were on yours and he gripped hard and he used his hands to move yours to pull your skirt up over your hips,

“Awe he needs you, look how hard he is already, don’t keep the man waiting.”

Yeah Stu was very obviously hard already and Billy decided to help hurry you along and you let him lead you and soon you were setting down, propped up on your knees not wanting to put your full weight down, still nervous even as Stu’s fingers hooked into your panties and pulled them aside. Billy’s hands captured your wrists and pulled them up so your hands were on either side of your head and he was right there behind you, comforting and warm and he whispered

“Relax, you aren’t going to hurt him.”

One of Stu’s hands under your thigh and sliding up to cup your ass as he leaned in and that first lick made your breath catch and your eyes fall closed and the sound it pulled from you made Billy smirk and while you couldn’t see it with him behind you, you could certainly feel it. 

And speaking of feeling, you couldn’t do anything but feel right now, Stu took his time and ate you like you were the best thing he had ever eaten, those sounds that he made almost rivaled yours and neither you nor Billy had touched him yet. Stu was letting out these soft and warm breaths and little moans of pure delight as he ate you out and Billy still pressed right behind you so closely as he whispered such wonderful things to you about how fucking good you looked and how much Stu and he enjoyed being with you, how you were the best and so hot and how he loved the moans they both drew from you and the filthy things they could make you say in the heat of the moment. 

“Say it.”

Billy said it so sternly, but there was still an edge of softness to it.

“No more until you say it.”

You had your fingers in Stu’s short hair and Billy had his hands on your hips, forcing you up just a little too high so Stu couldn’t reach you, the view was good, Stu’s face was flushed and wet from your slick and he looked almost delirious and he was nodding slightly, begging softly, urging you to say it so he could get back to burying his tongue in you and fuck you wanted that too, wanted it so fucking badly. Your breathing was so labored but they had warmed you up so well that you said it, 

“I-I’m beautiful.”

“Damn right you are.”

And Billy pressed you down hard and Stu let out a moan against your heat and his tongue dragged up through your folds immediately and the way he swirled around your clit had you throwing your head back against Billy’s shoulder and crying out. 

You felt beautiful. 

They made you feel that way, like you were beautiful and worthy and so much more, made you feel it inside and out. 

You missed the movie. 

You didn’t mind.

The night was spent in your bed with your boys as they did everything possible to erase every doubt, no matter how small, about how amazing they found you and how perfect you were for them and how they didn’t need anyone else. 

Three’s a crowd to some, and while it might feel a bit crowded in your bed when the three of you are done and struggling to catch your breath and sticky, it didn’t feel like that saying made sense at all, for you three it just felt…

Right.


End file.
